In production of a cell electrode such as lithium-cell positive pole member, conventionally, electrode mixture or positive pole active material such as LiCoO2 is applied and dried on a core member or collector made of metal foil such as aluminum or copper foil and then is pressed by a roll press machine with press rolls so as to enhance bulk density of the positive pole active material.
The cell electrode plate thus produced by applying and drying the electrode active material such as positive pole active material on the core member is shown in FIGS. 1 and 2 in which reference numeral 1 denotes a band-like core member or collector made of metal foil such as aluminum foil having substantially uniform width; 2, coatings made of electrode active material such as positive pole active material applied and dried as sheets on upper and/or lower surface of the core member 1. The core member 1 and the coatings 2 provide a cell electrode plate 3. The coatings 2 of uniform size are arranged longitudinally of and discontinuously on the core member 1.
Pressing of the cell electrode plate 3 shown in FIGS. 1 and 2 by press rolls of a roll press machine is shown in FIGS. 3 and 4 in which reference numeral 4 denotes a roll press machine with a pair of upper and lower press rolls 5 and 6. The cell electrode plate 3 is pressed while it is passed through the rolls 5 and 6, the coatings 2 made of electrode active material being compressed for improvement of its bulk density.
Prior art about application of electrode active material on a core member made of metal foil is shown, for example, by Reference 1 and prior art about pressing of electrode active material by press rolls of a roll press machine for improvement of bulk density of the electrode active material is shown, for example, by Reference 2.    [Reference 1] JP 9-274909 A    [Reference 2] JP 11-3701 A